


Диван. Разложить на диване. Долгая прелюдия.

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Graphic Description, M/M, PWP, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Заявка на нобесс-однострочниках Т13-19 М-21/Такео. "Знаешь, у тебя такие красивые волосы..." Разложить на диване в гостиной.  ПС от заказчика: Разложить - выебать, причем жестко.Заявка: Прелюдия к НЦ-17 Описание не секса, а всего, предшествующего с намеком на будущую постельную сценутот самый диван в гостиной Франкештейна, который повидал многое. Диван перемещается из гостиной в лабораторию, но он тот же самый, кожаный.





	1. Chapter 1

Hollywood Undead  
игра строится на выражении "разложить диван" и "разложить на диване"

 

Слияние было жестоким и яростным.  
В процессе соития М-Двадцать первый умудрился не только проникнуть в Такео практически насухую, в зоне досягаемости не оказалось ничего подходящего в качестве смазки, но еще и нанести широкую рваную рану в районе плеча у снайпера.   
На этом и строился весь расчет – дезориентировать модифицированного ударом в висок и сломить сопротивление, проведя захват на удушение.  
Соответственно, трахать пришлось в неудобной позе, оборотню было немного неприятно смотреть в перекошенное от боли лицо Такео, к тому же места для них двоих на так и не разложенном диванчике было маловато.  
Правую сторону лица снайпера заливало из рассеченной брови, потому что модифицированный успел среагировать и отклонить голову в сторону. Снайпер пытался крепче стиснуть челюсти, и все равно с приоткрывшихся губ время от времени срывались хриплые, тщательно и безуспешно подавляемые стоны, длинные загнутые вверх на самых кончиках, ресницы подрагивали в такт теперь уже резким размашистым движениям Двадцать первого, а ведь вначале приходилось просто продавливать возбужденный орган вглубь, разрывая не успевшие подготовиться к соитию мышцы.  
Голова Такео мотнулась туда-сюда, словно у сломанной куклы, снайпер с трудом разлепил спекшиеся губы и что-то попросил.  
Сначала оборотень не заметил, и снайпер проговорил чуть громче и настойчивее.  
\- Пусти, мне неудобно.  
Его спонтанный любовник нерешительно замер, прямо на середине возвратно-поступательного движения бедрами, то, что у сексологов деликатно именуется «фрикциями» и чуть отодвинулся, давая Такео возможность повернуться спиной и принять другую позу. Снайпер чуть подался вперед, упираясь в поверхность широко расставленными коленями и опираясь правой рукой на согнутый локоть.   
Левую опустил ниже, в промежность, стараясь пробудить хоть какое-то возбуждение.   
Оборотень пожал плечами и протиснул по-прежнему возбужденный и покрасневший от чрезмерного сдавливания и трения, член в неохотно расползшееся сетью мелких морщинок и трещин, отверстие. Конечно же с самых первых попыток проникновения поврежденные ткани внутри тела модифицированного немедленно попытались регенерировать.  
Возможно, в конце снайпер даже почувствует некое подобие мазохистского удовлетворения.  
М-Двадцать первый приник разгоряченной грудной клеткой к влажной от пота спине Такео и скорее угадал, чем почувствовал, что стрелок тоже пытается приноровиться к его движениям.  
Где-то на вершине животного чувственного удовольствия, М-Двадцать первый притянул голову снайпера ближе к себе, дернул за хвост, так что резинка лопнула и тяжелые густые пряди рассыпались по белым плечам Такео, занавесили тонкий профиль. Оборотень с хриплым рычанием вогнал свое орудие изощренной мести (За что? Я же ничего такого еще не сделал? - успел подумать снайпер) в последний раз и ощутил себя на пике наслаждения и эйфории.   
Отчаянное и неподдельно искреннее раскаяние нахлынет потом, а пока что он благодарен Такео за это разделенное на двоих чувство удовлетворения и животной страсти.   
Снайпер в изнеможении медленно опускается рядом с ним, с трудом переводя сбитое дыхание.  
\- Какие красивые у тебя волосы, - замечает вдруг Двадцать первый и тянет ладонь, чтобы прикоснуться к рассыпанным по подушке темно-фиолетовым прядям.  
С грохотом распахивается, ударяясь о стену, входная дверь и в комнату врывается разъяренный как десять тысяч отчаянных домохозяек босс, их персональный надзирающий врач и ученый и, по совместительству еще и домовладелец.  
\- Что это было? – гневно осведомляется чеканным голосом Франкенштейн и оборотню остается только признаться во всех смертных грехах и взять вину за непредумышленное спонтанное совокупление на себя.  
\- Просто Такео попросил помочь ему разложить диван… Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
И уже обращаясь непосредственно к нему, пострадавшему во время раскладывания спальной мебели.  
\- Постарайся не делать лишних движений, Такео, подожди пока не регенерируешь окончательно.  
\- А то я не в курсе, - примирительно пробурчал Такео.

2015


	2. Долгая прелюдия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> заявка: Описание того, что предшествует рейтинговой сцене. Тао и Такео оставляют одних в доме

Или М-Двадцать первый совсем рехнулся, или эти двое, бывшие члены ДА, сошли с ума.  
Тао по-прежнему болтал по делу и невпопад, а Такео изредка поднимал всякие философские вопросы на жизненные темы, и оба по-прежнему не замечали ничего.

Они по-прежнему все вместе втроем приходили на работу, бегали на перекур и вместе шли домой после окончания рабочего дня, Такео даже чаще виделся с М-Двадцать первым. Когда мыл посуду или скажем, занимал очередь в ванную, однако, стоило лишь услышать их разговор, даже не разговор это был, а простой, как бы ничего не значащий обмен репликами.  
«Теперь все по-другому», - говорит Тао.  
«Потому что нам есть что защищать» - откликается тут же Такео, и сразу становится ясно, что это как бы внешнее продолжение того непрекращающегося диалога, который между ними происходит внутри. На уровне взглядов на жизнь, телесных прикосновений и просто мысленного прямо-таки телепатического контакта.  
Двадцать первый теперь старается меньше встревать между ними, пораньше встает утром или деликатно покидает их общую спальню ближе к вечеру, боясь однажды застать их врасплох в самый как говорится, ответственный момент.  
Регис и Сейра тоже стараются подольше погулять провожая детей до дома.  
Даже Кэриас как-то раз завел вдруг возвышенный разговор о «сладости первой любви и о прелестях телесных наслаждений».  
Всеобщее безумие затронуло даже детей, однажды Суйи кинула случайный взгляд когда оба парня склонившись над ноутбуком Тао что-то выясняли, касающееся новых датчиков и видеокамер на территории школы.  
«Вы так похожи!, - не удержалась она от восторженного замечания. - Из вас вышла бы такая симпатичная пара».  
Пожалуй, когда их обоих удавалось застать врасплох, они и правда напоминали супругов, проживших десяток лет в счастливом браке, которым не требуется множества слов для обоюдного понимания мыслей друг друга.  
Особенно это наглядно проявлялось в работе.  
Мало того, что «на двоих» они могли управлять практически всеми доступными видами транспортных средств, включая самолеты и вертолеты, так они еще и досконально знали слабые и сильные стороны друг друга.  
Если бы вы их видели со стороны, когда они неторопливо прогуливаются по школьным коридорам!  
Оба в одинаковых темных костюмах, высокие, тонкие, у обоих светлая кожа и европейский тип лица.  
Такео чуть более мускулист и шире в плечах, черты Тао чуть более резковаты, зато у Такео почти идеальный греческий профиль, в движениях обоих чувствуется годами отточенная профессиональная точность и слаженное взаимодействие, даже рисунок стиля рукопашного боя у них одинаков, оба дерутся, как говорится в таких случаях, слишком технично.  
И оба настолько не искушены в закулисных интригах, и так молоды!  
«По крайней мере, оба искусно маскируют свои …неэлегантные отношения», - Регис хотя и ворчит, но старается осознать себя выше этих человеческих страстей.  
Раэль Кертье стараниями брата усваивает новое для себя понятие – «толерантность».  
Звериная натура М-Двадцать один больше полагается на чутье и запах, поэтому он наблюдает за модифицированными с ленивым спокойствием и легким недоумением, от обоих пахнет самцами и между ними не совершается ничего такого. Впрочем, ему импонирует мягкость и покладистый нрав Такео, и то, как изящно склоняет тот голову, расчесывая свои густые длинные волосы, должно быть прикосновение кончиков этих волос к обнаженной коже так приятно… Два-один переводит расслабленный взгляд на Тао, впрочем, этот погрузившись в компьютерную реальность, вряд ли склонен ощущать нечто подобное.  
М-Двадцать первый обстоятельно подходит к вопросу и не торопясь прикидывает, кто бы из них какую бы разыгрывал роль.  
Такео, несомненно физически крепче и тверже характером, зато и внутренних принципов и ограничений у него больше.  
Стрелок, скорее умрет, чем станет поступать против того, что считает правильным, но хакер на то и гений, чтобы подговорить любого на что угодно.  
Так что загвоздка, судя по всему, именно в слишком "правильном поведении" Такео.  
«Я не могу обещать кому-либо стабильную жизнь, ежедневную заботу и выходные, проведенные только в кругу семьи, - как-то обмолвился о своих планах на будущее Такео. – Я не могу рисковать безопасностью любимого человека, девушки и ее родителей, а если она забеременеет? Хоть мы больше не агенты Союза, но продолжаем вести такую же полную опасностей и ежедневного риска жизнь. Как я могу позволить себе какие-то отношения или даже чувства?»  
Этого же мнения придерживается и Франкенштейн. Внезапно, после нескольких сотен лет, он вдруг вновь ощутил себя ответственным за чье-то будущее и даже жизнь. Словно у него объявилось несколько собственных, пусть и не родных детей. Вдобавок ко всему, он впервые ощутил себя почти беспомощным растерянным человеком, родителем, любящим отцом, казалось совсем недавно маленькой хрупкой девочки, а теперь вдруг уже - невесты.  
Франкенштейн переводит пронизывающий строгий взляд на хакера, великовозрастного оболтуса, который еще не начал за спиной, как говорится, вовсю щупать девиц и распускать руки, но кажется, к этому все и шло.  
Что-то с внезапно возникшим эпицентром гиперсексуальных чувств необходимо сделать.

\- Мы собираемся на несколько дней заглянуть в Лукедонию, - объявляет однажды Франкенштейн домочадцам, - а вы, двое, остаетесь присматривать за домом и школой.  
Ученый несколько секунд колеблется, словно пытаясь справиться с неразрешимой дилеммой.  
\- Можете занять отдельную комнату и диван в моей лаборатории. Сделайте уже что-нибудь, вы двое! 

\- Я чувствую себя невольным обманщиком, - чистосердечно признается Такео после нескольких дней проведенных с Тао вдвоем, в полнейшем безделье и праздности, то пытаясь разгадывать кроссворды, то просматривая гонконгские боевики и детективные сериалы.  
Им вдвоем хорошо, но их отношения не выходят за рамки дружеских.  
\- Знаешь, можно просто избавиться от ложного чувства вины, - Тао отрывается от ноутбука и даже вынимает незаметные крохотного размера наушники, откладывает в сторону и мягко опрокидывает Такео на тот самый рекомендованный боссом диван.  
Диван широкий и Такео есть где разместить свои длинные стройные ноги и немного острые, нет, правильнее будет сказать, чрезвычайно костлявые упирающиеся колени.  
А вот и заботливо оставленные Франкенштейном заживляющая мазь и тюбик с грозно предупреждающей надписью «лубрикант».  
\- Гораздо логичнее быть заподозренным в чем-то недозволенном и иметь все основания для таких подозрений. По крайней мере мы будем знать, за что нам влетит от босса…  
Это был такой удобный, широкий и чрезвычайно вместительный диван, какая жалость, что на нем такая неустойчивая к износу и трению обивка.

2015


	3. Порно. Секс на троих. На четверых, короче в разных раскладах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порно, весело, задорно.  
> ГМО сидят на диване и испытывают чувство вины за то, что Рэйзел потратил свою жизненную силу воскрешая их после проигрыша.  
> Мрачный и озабоченный здоровьем Рэйзела Франкенштейн размышляет о наказании для превысивших уровень своей силы модифицированных

Трое модифицированных молодых людей чинным рядком сидели на знаменитом кожаном диванчике в гостиной не менее известного своим пристрастием к идеальной чистоте, Франкенштейна.  
Царило угрюмое молчание.  
\- Мне так стыдно! - внезапно закричал Такео и вскочил с явным намерением совершить очевидную глупость в духе традиций японских самураев, такую как добровольное самоубийство.  
Сидевшие по бокам товарищи синхронно схватили его за руки и за плечи, насильно удерживая от такого опрометчивого поступка.  
\- Все равно Франкенштейн нас убьет, мы же воспользовались большим количеством силы, чем та с которой нам под силу было справиться, к тому же Рэйзел опять потратил свою энергию...  
В черных решительно настроенных глазах хакера мелькнула какая-то отчаянная мысль.  
\- Босс, вне всяких сомнений. не оставит этот проступок без соответствующего наказания. А если Рэйзел умрет, то и для нас тоже все будет кончено...  
\- И? - угрюмо продолжил незаконченную тираду снайпер.  
\- Следовательно терять нам особо нечего, - на этом моменте глаза Тао блеснули какой-то совсем сумасшедшей решимостью, так что вервольф невольно отодвинулся от своего обезумевшего товарища. - Если уж нам суждено умереть, то я непременно хотел бы заняться сексом. С тобой, Такео. На этом самом кожаном диване.  
Снайпер сначала даже не понял что именно только что произнес вслух хакер, между тем Двадцать первый воспользовавшись ступором Такео, начал всесторонне обдумывать эту мысль, тогда как непроизвольно шарящие по обивке дивана руки уже нащупали бедра, а затем и пряжку ремня объекта сексуального вожделения Тао.  
\- Где же черт носит этого самого чертова Франкенштейна? - В очередной раз мысленно возопил о справедливом возмездии для всех проигравших снайпер.  
Между тем, домовладелец поднявшись с подземного уровня лаборатории как раз обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию с трио модифицированных и заснувшим на неопределенное количество лет Мастером. Между прочим, отчасти это произошло и по вине этих самых ослушавшихся приказа подчиненных!  
Ученый прислушался к доносящимся из гостиной недвусмысленным звукам.  
Скажем, Такео наказывать было бы совершенно бессмысленно, так как после двойного проникновения тот будет просто не в состоянии оценить масштаб и тяжесть справедливо заслуженного наказания.  
А вот зарвавшегося оборотня следовало проучить, чтобы тот не смел покушаться на статус несомненного лидера их маленькой, но чрезвычайно боевой и организованной группы.  
Так что проникновение с участием хакера и Франкенштейна быстро указало оборотню где его статусное место.  
А вот и зачинщик всего этого наглого бесцеремонного вопиющего безобразия.  
Франкенштейн прищурившись окинул Тао взглядом.  
\- Босс, ей-богу, заняться сексом в вашей гостиной было очень плохой, прямо-таки суицидальной идеей, но не из-за похоти, а от чрезмерных переживаний за жизнь и здоровья нашего дорого и всеми любимого Рэйзела-нима...  
Владелец особняка величественно оглядел безнадежно испорченную когтями, ногтями и спермой вперемешку с кровавыми потеками обивку дивана, и...  
\- Что за идиотская глупость устраивать любовные игрища на кожаном диване, - сварливо упрекнул хакера в недостатке опыта Франкенштейн. - Кожа воняет, скользит, издает неприятные скрипящие звуки, прилипает к подушечкам пальцев и коже ягодиц. Заниматься сексом следует на большой широкой постели, на шелковых или атласных, или в некоторых особо пикантных случаях на простынях из тончайшего батиста...  
\- Босс, а вы меня того, не убьете за нарушение приказа? - прямо осведомился последний оставшийся в сознании и относительно девственном состоянии хакер.  
"Думаю для него одного раза со мной будет вполне достаточно, - оценивающе прикинул Франкенштейн. - Все-таки хакер уже устал, да и по росту и возрасту он самый младший".  
Оборотень и снайпер могли бы поспорить, если бы не лежали оба в глубокой отключке.

2015


End file.
